Geburtstag
by Kag.chan91
Summary: Kagome hat Gebutstag.....Ein gewisser Hanyou vergisst ihn....


Hallo Leute...Bevor ich meine Fortsetzung zu Das Tagebuch schreibe, habe ich noch erstmal zwei FF´s zu machen...Eine davon ist diese hierAlso dann...Viel Spaß...

Ach ja...Ich widme diesen Fanfic: Kagome10021990, thedarkangel,lorelei89, halbdaemonin und kyuu und Shippo-chan17 lüp euch

Also:

Es war ein ganz normeler Morgen...Von wegen...Kagome hatte heute Geburtstag. Sie stand auf, zog sich an und ging runter zu ihrer Familie. Dort kamen auch schon alle an und gratulierten ihr. „Danke", sagte Kagome. „Ich gehe noch eben rüber zu den anderen" (gemeint mit den anderen, sind inuyasha und so) „Mach das...Aber komm um 20.00 Uhr wieder..." Kagome nickte und lief dann schnell zum Brunnen. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, lief sie schnell zu Kaedes Hütte. Shippo sprang Kagome auf die Arme und knuddelte sie einmal durch. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Kagome-chan" Auch Sango, Kaede und Miroku gratulierten ihr. Nur einer nicht. Inuyasha...Genau...Wo war Inuyasha überhaupt? Kagome ging raus um ihn zu suchen. Was sie nach ca. 20m sah, lies ihr Herz stoppen. Kikyos Seelenfänger. Sie ging näher dran und blieb hinter einem Baum stehen. Dort standen sie. Inuyasha und Kikyo eng umschlungen. Kagome blickte traurig zu Boden...Nach einigen Sekunden ging sie langsam und möglichst leise zurück zu den anderen. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf. Zeit verging...Kaede hatte einen Kuchen gemacht. Die Stimmung war gut. Als sie aufgegessen hatten, räumte Kaede alles weg. „Ach ja...Bevor ich es vergesse...Sagt bitte nicht Inuyasha, dass ich heute Geburtstag habe...Ich habe es ihm schon so oft gesagt...Mal schauen ob er es nicht vergessen hat...Naja...Ich denke nicht...Immerhin habe ich ihn gestern daran noch erinnert..."

Die anderen nickten...Plötzlich hörten sie etwas rascheln und Inuyasha kam aus dem Wald hervor. Die anderen verhielten sich ruihg und gelassen. Inuyasha kam bei seinen Freunden an. „Na los...Wir müssen aufbrechen..." „Wie aufbrechen?", fragte Miroku. Inuyasha verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Na wir müssen die Juwelensplitter suchen..." „Ich habe aber im moment keine Lust...", meinte Kagome, leicht gekränkt. „ Na und...Nur weil du keine Lust hast? Du musst...Immerhin ist es deine Schuld, dass das Juwel zersprungen ist. Wer hat gesagt dass du dir aussuchen darfst, wann wir aufbrechen und wann nicht? Wäre ja noch schöner" Inuyasha sagte das mit den Armen verschränkt vor der Brust, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und die Augen geschlossen. Die anderen sahen es mit an und sie bemitleideten Kagome. Shippo platzte fast der Kragen. Kagome schaute auf den Boden. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und einzelne Tränen begannen ihre Wange runter zu kullern. Jedes Wort, war ein Stich in ihr Herz. Als Inuyasha den Geruch ihrer Tränen vernommen hatte, öffnete er schlagartig seine Augen. „Wa..as? Warum heulst du denn jetzt?" Kagome lief ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei. Sie lief und lief. Am Brunnen angekommen, sprang sie einfach nur rein. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. Sie schaute auf die Uhr die 20.15 anzeigte und trat aus dem Schrein.

„Was...hat...sie denn?" Inuyasha stand wie in einer Starre...Shippo hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Du IDIOT!" „Was?... ,DU IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT ! Kagome hatte doch heute Geburtstag ! ´´ Inuyasha zog hörbar Luft ein. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Ohne zu zögern lief er in den Wald. Kagome war inzwischen schon längst in ihrem Zimmer. Sie wollte sich umziehen, denn ihre Familie hatte eine Überraschungsparty geplant. Sie sollte das Haus für sich und für ihre Freunde alleine haben. Das heißt, ihre Mutter, ihr Großvater und Sota sind weggefahren. Nun saß Kagome in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hörte im Wohnzimmer die laute Musik und ihre Freunde, Klassenkameraden und und und. Doch Kagome war im Moment nicht nach Party. Am liebsten würde sie jetzt in ihr Bett fallen und nie wieder aufwachen. Zu groß war der Schmerz. Einmal, dass Inuyasha wieder bei Kikyo war und noch einmal, dass er ihren Geburtstag vergessen hat und so gemein zu ihr war. Doch sie konnte nicht einfach alle rausschicken... Naja sie könnte schon, aber dazu war die Bude schon zu voll und zu gut in Stimmung, um jetzt, nur weil sie sich schlecht fühlte, den anderen alles kaputt zu machen. Obwohl...war es nicht ihr Geburtstag?...Doch Kagome machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und zog sich um. Inuyasha war in der Zeit schon angekommen, und als er schon vom Schrein aus die vielen Leute hörte, wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht einfach dort reinspatzieren konnte. Immerhin war er ja zur hälfte ein Dämon. Also entschied er sich zu warten. Denn heute sollte ja Neumond bei Kagome sein. Er erinnerte sich an gestern. Er sollte heute um diese uhrzeit zu ihr kommen. Nun ja...Kagome hatte sich gedacht alleine mit ihm zu sein. Sie wusste ja nicht, dass ihre Familie das geplant hat. Den Umständen entsprechend, sprich dem Chaos des Tages, war es jetzt ja sowieso schon egal. Zeit verging. Kagome war im Wohnzimmer, tanzte mit ihren Freunden und sogar einmal mit Hojo. Das war sie ihm schuldig. Sie versuchte alles zu vergessen...Doch es ging nicht. Wie sollte sie vergessen können, dass der, den sie liebte, ihr wieder wehgetan hat...

Nun war es soweit...Inuyasha wurde zum Menschen. Er betrat das Haus. Es war laut. Würde er als Hanyou kommen, würde er wahrscheinlich taub werden. Dort stand sie. Kagome... Sie trug eine weiße Bluse, perfekt an ihren Körper angepasst und die ersten zwei und die letzten zwei Knöpfe waren offen. Dazu hatte sie einen schwarzen Faltenrock an. Inuyasha sah dieses Lächeln...Doch er kannte Kagome...es war aufgesetzt...Inuyasha ging gerade auf Kagome hinzu. Ihm war egal, was andere von seiner Kleidung hielten. Es war ihm egal. Hinter ihr blieb er stehen und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. Als sie sich umdrehte und in die braunen Augen Inuyasha´s sah, spiegelten ihre Augen allen Trauer und all die enttäuschung wieder. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit nach oben zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie holte den Schlüssel raus, denn sie hatte abgeschlossen...keiner sollte dieses Zimmer betreten. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich zu. „Was willst du hier?", fragte sie, auf den Boden blickend. Inuyasha stand vor ihr. „Kagome...Es...es tut mir leid...Nicht nur dass ich deinen Geburtstag vergessen habe...sondern auch, dass ich so gemein zu dir war..." Kagome blickte Inuyasha traurig in die Augen. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie auf die Stelle, an der ihr Herz war..,"Spürst du das?...Das ist mein Herz...Es ist gebrochen..." Sie lies seine Hand wieder los und ging an ihm vorbei, aus dem Zimmer raus. Inuyasha stand in der selben Position wie zuvor. Erst nach Augenblicke schaute er traurig zu Boden.

Kagome lief die Treppen hinunter. Sie achtete auf gar keinen...Ihr Herz schien zu bluten...Sie lief zu einem Wald und blieb an einem See stehen. Ihre Beine wollten sie nicht mehr tragen...Und es war ihr recht...sie fiel auf die Kniee und fing an in ihre Hände zu weinen. Inuyasha verlies das Haus. Er entschied sich zurück zur Epoche der Kriegerischen Staaten zu gehen, denn er wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. °Was genau meinte Kagome mit diesem letzten Satz?°, fragte er sich immer und immer wieder. Auf dem heiligem Baum, lehne er sich zurück und schlief schließlich ein. Kagome besann sich und ging zurück nach Hause...Anscheinend merkte keiner das Kagome überhaupt weg war. Um ca. 2.00 Nachts verließen auch die letzten die Party, und Kagome sah sich um. Überall lagen Alkoholflaschen und und und...°Oje...Zum Glück kommen Mama, Opa und Sota erst in 3 Tagen...Jetzt gehe ich aber erst mal schlafen...° Somit bewegte sich Kagome über Müll zu ihrem Zimmer, im welchem es sauber war. Sie zog sich um und fiel ins Bett..°Ja...Das war mein Herz...es ist gebrochen°, dachte sie sich noch mal und schlief dann ein.

Am nächsten Tag stand Kagome relativ spät auf. Sie zog sich an und machte sich ans aufräumen, um bloß nich an IHN zu denken. Als sie 3-4 Stunden später fertig war und das Haus glänzte, sodass man vom Boden hätte essen können, machte sie sich ans Geschenke auspacken. Von allem war was dabei...Kleidung, Schminke, Schmuck und so weiter. Sie räumte alle Sachen in ihr Zimmer. °Was mache ich jetzt?...Das Haus ist sauber...Hm...Inu...yasha...Nein...Nicht an ihn denken Kagome...Lass es...°, doch sie konnte nicht. Ihre Gedanken flogen immer wieder zu diesem Hanyou. Und immer wieder spürte sie diesen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Seufzend lies sie sich aufs Bett fallen. °Was soll ich jetzt tun? Hingehen und tun als ob nix wäre? Nein...wohl kaum...was Inuyasha wohl gerade macht...?"

Inuyasha war schon lange wach und dachte an den vergangen Tag...°Ich bin so ein Idiot...Warum habe ich ihr nur wieder solche Dinge an den Kopf geschmisen? Aber es ist sowieso besser, wenn ich und Kagome getrennte Wege gehen...Ich habe mich für Kikyo entschieden...Aber...Warum tut es dann so weh? Ich werde Kagome noch einmal sehen müssen und die Juwelensplitter zu holen...Aber...kann das das Ende sein? Aber ich bin ja selber daran Schuld...Ja...es ist meine Schuld...°, dachte Inuyasha sich.

Kagome ging runter in die Küche. Dort standen noch drei volle Bier Flaschen und eine Wodkaflasche mit 39,08 . Sie saß sich an den Tisch. Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu den alkoholischen Getränken rüber...Würde sie in Versuchung kommen? Sie stand auf, nahm die Flaschen und ging hoch in ihr Zimmer. Dort hatte sie Saft zum Nachtrinken. Sie fing an zu trinken und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Nach der Wodkaflasche und einem Bier, wollte sie sich nur noch übergeben...Sie hatte Absturz.

Inuyasha war in dieser Zeit auf dem Weg in die Neuzeit. Seine Gedanken schwirten um Kagome. Bei ihr angekommen, sprang er durchs Fenster, welches Offen stand und sah regongslose Kagome auf dem Boden liegen..."Kagome? KAGOMEEEE!" Inuyasha stürzte zu ihr und roch den Gestank des Alkohols...er sah nach rechts und sah die Lehre Wodkaflasche..."Es ist alles meine Schuld"...

Inuyasha nahm Kagome auf den Arm. „Kagome! Wach auf!" Er rüttelte sie, doch nix geschah. Er legte sie ins Bett und deckte sie zu. „Sie atmet noch" Ein leiser seufzer entfiehl dem Hanyou. Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und hielt ihre Hand. In seinem Kopf, spielte sich die Szene mit Kagome im Zimmer ab. „Spürst du das?...Das ist mein Herz...Es ist gebrochen!" Irgendwie verpasste es ihm selber einen Schlag diese Wörter zu hören. Plötzlich fing Kagome an zu schwitzen. „Kagome? Was ist? Beruhige dich" Kagome öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie hatte den reiz sich zu übergeben. Sie fing schon an zu würgen. Inuyasha lief ins Bad und suchte nach einem Eimer, den er schließlich auch fand. Kagome fing an in den Eimer zu brechen. Inuyasha machte sich solche sorgen, dass er nach wenigen sekunden den unangenehmen Geruch vergaß und Kagome die Haare nach hinten hielt. Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinunter. Als sie aufgehört hatte, wollte Inuyasha sie in den Arm nehmen, doch Kagome wies ihn ab und brachte den Eimer ins Bad und wusch ihn aus. Anschließend hüpfte sie kurz unter die Dusche und putzte sich danach noch die Zähne, bis der Geschmack des Alkoholes ganz und gar verschwunden war. Während dessen sie sich die Zähne putze, liefen ihr endlose Tränen die Wange hinunter. Inuyasha wartete solange bis Kagome endlich aus dem Bad in ihr Zimmer kam. „Kagome", sagte er leise, doch Kagome lies ihren Blick gesenkt. „Es geht mir wieder besser. Danke. Du kannst jetzt gehen." Inuyashas Augen nahmen ein böses Funkeln an. „Verdammt Kagome! Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Während er das sagte, drückte er Kagome an die Wand. Sie schloss ängslich ihre Augen und zuckte zusammen, in der Angst er würde gleich ausholen, als...


End file.
